Hetalia Meme of Epic Proportion
by Isis Carriedo
Summary: What happens when a girl is home alone, surfing the internet, and finds a Hetalia meme on quizilla? Read to find out


LIST TEN HETALIA CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU ARE IN THE ANIME

1. Spain

2. Romano

3. Japan

4. China

5. Sweden

6. Germany

7. Finland

8. Italy

9. England

10. Canada

1) What would you do if 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

You okay, Spain? Was Netherlands standing outside your window again? *sigh*

2) 3 walked into the bathroom while you're in the shower?

I'd panic and start throwing everything in arm's reach at him.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

3) 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

China wants to marry England? Well, I guess that pairing is canon... Though I prefer ChinaxJapan~ ;3

4) Number 5 cooked you dinner?

Hm... That's... different Sve... Surströmming?

5) Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

Heh heh :3 *draws on Germany's face*

Later~

Germany: Was zur Hölle?

Me: ROMANO DID IT!

6) 7 suddenly confessed to being a member of your family?

I'm family with Finny-land? :D Yay~! Wait... does that mean that since he's the other Nordics' brother... I'm related to them too? :D

7) Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?

Aw... Poor Ita... Did Luxembourg kick you too hard?

8) Number 9 made fun of your friends?

England, I don't think you're one to talk about friends...

9) Number 10 ignored you all the time?

"But Canada! I thought I was your friend? Did I do something wrong to make you hate me? Canadaaaaaa!" *clings to Canada's sleeve*

10) Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

España would get his bull to find them and trample them. –_–

11) You're on a vacation with 2 and he manages to break your leg. What does 2 do?

Romano would probably have a panic attack, then somehow manage to drive me to the hospital while hysterically screaming swears and such.

12) Its your birthday. What will 3 give you?

Japan would probably give me some anime merchandise~ :3

13) You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

China... would probably scream for Panda/Shinatty-chan to save us.

Me: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO. NOT SHINATTY-CHAN!

14) You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

Sweden would probably be to busy talking to Finland to care.

15) You're about to marry 3. 10's reaction?

I'm marrying Japan? This will either be extremely awesome anime, ramen, and amazake filled or extremely awkward.

"I-I hope you have a h-happy life..."

"Th-thank you...?"

16) You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

Finny-land would probably make me cookies and hot chocolate to help cheer me up ^.^ He'd also say that he wouldn't give the person who broke my heart any Christmas presents. What a nice big brother~

17) You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?

England would probably use his magic to make the other competitors drop out! Then I could win by default~ my favorite way to win :)

18) You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

Slowly back away…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Canada wonders when I'll need to stop to breathe*

19) Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

Well… *clears throat and blurts out the following sentence* Because he is really fun- loving, and never seems to be sad! He's really caring, and romantic. He seems like the ideal father figure to me(not that I want to have kids, I just like that quality). Also, I've always had a thing for Spanish guys~ ;3 Especially ones who can play the guitar and sing like a Boss Spain~ His obliviousness is really cute, and hey, we share a mutual love for tomatoes, churros, and turtles! And OMG dat ass~ *realizes everything that I just wrote* … Sorry you had to see that...

20) Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.

"Romano? When did you fall in love with Iggy? I though he scared the shit outta you!"

21) You're dating 3 and he introduces you to his parents. Would you get along?

Probably. Adults seem to like me. Must be because I'm polite and intelligent when speaking to them.

22) Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

China, I know you're upset that I'm with Japan, but really? England is your next resort? You can do _so_ much better than that...

23) Will 5 and 6 ever be together?

Sweden and Germany? No... just... no...

24) Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?

Germany a player? Damn you Prussia for being a bad influence! *shakes fist in the air threateningly* *turns to Germany* You'd better not do anything to hurt Sara, or I swear to god I _will_ kill you.

25) You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

What Finny? Too China-like? *takes dark brown China-like hair out of ponytail and puts it into a bun instead* Better?

26) Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?

"Aw Italy! Don't feel bad! Trust me, there is someone out there who loves you for who you are! *slips him Jess1121996's number*

27) Number 9 is too shy to face you and instead confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?

Iggy? Um... *doesn't know how to respond*

28) You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?

NO! *screams 'NO!' high pitched like Chester in the ending of nigahiga's Bromance video* Canada, I'm sorry, but get the hell away from my España! *shoves the Canadian away while crying into Spain's shoulder*

29) You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?

:3 Finally, some ChinaxJapan action!

30) Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?

Spain and Germany? No. Way. In. Hell. Spain is mine, and Germany is SammyUchiha1's.

31) Would 2 trust 5?

I don't really think Romano would trust Sweden.. Sve's awkwardness would probably scare Romano too much for there to be any trust between them.

32) 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

"H-hey... China? You can s-see me?"

"Of course I can, America, aru!"

"B-but I'm Canada."

"Who?"

33) 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?

Sweden would probably end up doing something with wood shop, and Spain would do something with either dance or music. Or both :D

34) If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

It'd most likely end up being just Japan's cooking since Germany was to bent on keeping everything clean. Yay! Rice balls and miso! :D

35) 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?

I think they'd both apply at a bakery, but England obviously wouldn't get the job. Finny-land would though ^.^

36) 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?

Oh god. Poor Sweden! Italy is gonna cut his hair in a way that makes it look like a plate of pasta!

37) 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?

Iggy can't draw... And he hates Germany... Germany will surely be pissed!

38) 10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?

They're probably talking about all the embarrassing moments they've caught me in. Those moments are very blush-worthy.

39) 1 accidentally kicked 10?

"Sorry America! Didn't see you there!"

"I-I'm Canada..."

"¿Quién es?"

40) 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?

England would probably go and make fun of poor Romano.

Me: Iggy! Stop being such a meanie to Romano! *punches his arm*

41) 5 and 6 did a workout together?

Yeah. They have to be strong enough to protect Finland and Ita!

42) 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?

"I'm sorry Germany! I just figured Sara would bring you as a date anyway, so I didn't think you'd need an invitation...

Sara: Hey Germany~ Wanna be my date to Isis's party? *grabs his arm happily*

Me: See?

43) 7 won the lottery?

Yay! Now he can go all out of Christmas decorations! :)

44) 8 had quite a big secret?

Italy, we already know you're in love with pasta... It isn't too much of a secret. T.T

45) 9 became a singer?

*sings Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman with him*

46) 10 got a daughter?

She would probably be very quiet like Canada.

47) What would 1 think of 2?

Spain thinks of Romano as a little brother, and loves him.

48) How would 3 greet 4?

"Ch-China! I already told you copyright is bad and *bra bra bra bra bra*

"Aiyah... Japan's face is getting all red..."

49) What would 4 envy about 5?

Probably his threatening-ness.

50) What dream would 5 have about 6?

A dream where Germany and Italy are Caramelldansen together.

51) What do 6 and 7 have in common?

They're... Both... Countries?

52) What would make 7 angry at 8?

Finland doesn't really get mad at people... but he might be mad at Italy because he gets more attention, and he's just as cute. (idk, okay? xD)

53) Where would 8 meet 9?

They'd probably meet when Italy falls into a pit that England dug.

54) What would 9 never dare to tell 10?

That he's in love with Canada's father, France. Yes, I am a FrUk fan.

55) What would make 10 scared of 1?

How happy he is all the time, his obliviousness, his bull. Y'know. The usual.

56) Is 3 Gay?

Quite possibly.

57) How do you feel right now?

Lazy, yet content.


End file.
